Make My Dreams Come True
by WritingMonkey
Summary: No one asked me who I wanted by my side when all my dreams came true... It's Breyton if that helps make you want to read it. Oneshot.


**_AN: So I was looking through all of my unfinished stories on my computer, turns out this one was actually pretty much wrapped up, well as much as I thought it coudl be I guess. So anyway, this means you get a little oneshot from me. Let me know what you think, us monkeys thrive on that kind of stuff._**

**_No one asked me who I wanted by my side when all my dreams came true…_**

Late at night, sitting in her room drawing, Peyton thought about how she had become to be all alone.

She had screwed up so bad with Brooke, and now, looking back, she didn't even know why she had done it. Hindsight being what it is, Peyton wished she had known, had been able to decipher her emotions better.

And Lucas, sure, they dated, he was what she though she wanted. They had lasted a month before she realized it. She didn't love him. She had chosen a boy over her best friend; she had caused so many people pain, and only caused more when the fog in her mind cleared. Lucas, he would never be anything more than a good friend, one Peyton would be lucky to get back one day. He had been so angry with her when she told him, when she broke up with him, when she knew she didn't feel as strongly for him as she originally thought. But it was always about him, wasn't it?

He had come between her and Brooke. He had been the one to always save her, even if she didn't want it, need it. Even if she wanted it to be someone else. Lucas, making her weak, being able to get passed most of her walls, seeing into her. He knew of the friendship between the two girls, so wouldn't that make him partially responsible in the disintegration, if he did nothing himself to stop it? Why did Brooke have to have Lucas? And why did Peyton have to be so convinced that she thought she loved him, only to realize, far too late, that she didn't, never really did or could?

And that brings us back to Brooke. The one who had been there since elementary school, who held her hand and stayed with her for days after her mother died, Brooke who dumped her boyfriend for writing words of hate across her locker. Peyton might never get that back, the one person she truly had in the world. Two dead moms, three absentee parents, and she had lost her only true friend, the only person who was ever really there for her.

So wrapped up in the drama that Lucas dragged with him between the two girls, Peyton was in too much a haze to sort out her true feelings, and in doing so she had lost not only a good friend, a boyfriend, her best friend, but nearly everyone else as well. She had been alienated, no doubt Brooke's doing, or Lucas's as well. And now she was alone.

And maybe, she thought, that's the way it should be, so she can't hurt anyone anymore. If she would just stay away, distance herself as much as possible, she could protect, spare, the people in her life, the person she loved, from all that pain that seemed to follow her. It was for the best, it had to be, Peyton thought, for everyone's sake.

Staring down at her sketch pad, she saw a broken picture of her and Brooke. They were torn apart, trying to get back to each other, or rather, Peyton trying to get back to Brooke. But it was impossible, there was just no way.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Peyton sat her sketch pad down, made her way over to the window. It was dark out, well past one in the morning, slightly raining. It looked almost peaceful out, the kind night usually brought with it. She stared, for what seemed like hours, but only turned out to be minutes, until she was broken out of her reverie by a knock on her door frame.

Turning to look to see who could possibly be there at…1:42 in the morning, Peyton stood in silence for a long moment processing who she saw in front of her. Looking the other person over once more, she opened her mouth to speak, succeeding with words the second time.

"Brooke…what are you doing here?"

"It's eerie how calm it seems at night isn't it?"

Confused, the blonde could only nod in response.

"Lucas came to talk to me last week. He told me you broke up with him a about week before then, that you realized how badly you screwed everything up, that you didn't love him, you thought you did, but once things had settled down, you saw your feelings more clearly. Is it true, did you just massively screw up, you don't love him?"

"Yes. Brooke, I…I don't know what else to say right now."

"He told me that you thought everyone would be better off staying away from you, that you only brought pain."

"It's the truth."

"Do you remember when you told me that you asked him who he wanted standing by his side when all his dreams came true? And you told me he said it was me, do you remember that Peyton, in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"I asked him, that same question and he said you, after winning the championship."

"It can't always be about what everyone else wants Brooke; I think we both know that far too well."

"Did he ever bother to ask you that same question Peyton? Because he didn't ask me, no one asked me."

"No, no one ever asked what I wanted."

"Who do you want standing by you when all of your dreams come true Peyton? Because if you were to ask me that same thing right now, I'd say you, you have always been with me, and I can't stand not having you with me anymore."

At that Peyton fell to the floor, letting the silent tears she was spilling freely flow. The admission was everything she had realized she had wanted to hear but thought it was too late, would never happen.

"Brooke, I need you."

"I know, I need you too."

The brunette wrapped up the blonde into a hug as both of them cried tears of regret, pain, sadness, joy, letting out everything concerning their past, the friendship damaged and destroyed, the new beginning they were now embarking on.

After calming down, both girls crawled into Peyton's bed, emotionally drained. The blonde lay on her back as Brooke rested her head on her shoulder and curled into her side. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Peyton spoke one last thing before drifting off to sleep.

"Right now, as far as I'm concerned, having you here in my arms is having all my dreams come true. And it's you that is here, that I always wanted here. I love you."

"I love you too Peyton."

**END**


End file.
